Save RYN From Fakes
Save RYN From Fakes was a studio where people report imposters of RedYoshiNation created by a scratcher and get them IP-Banned from all websites. RedYoshiNation deleted the first studio after a while and then the second got reported Sites Infected *Scratch *Fandom (Redlands Wiki Only) Imposter Story It all started out with a scratcher known as BunnyandABudgie inviting RedYoshiNation to a lot of studios and said sorry and reveal the imposters name who is redyoshilnation! Then ryn reported the pretender and then the pretender came back with more accounts with the same PFP and pretended that another person is trying to be RYN! They spammed random comments on projects and made RYN close every comment section! They pretended to be supporters on other accounts and outsmart RYN! After comments are closed, The fakers go into RYN's friends profiles and reply to RYN's messages with multiple accounts and spammed loves, favorites, and even exact copies of the two imposter alert project which made a record of 60 messages for RYN's profile. Luckily it only lasted two days and RYN's friends stopped them all! RYN still has closed comment sections on his profile and right now he is re-uploading multiple projects a day! Unfortunately, during the imposter attack, One of the fakes found his old wiki and decided to make three accounts called redyoshinations, redyoshinational, and Lattebunny, Zigdev used 2 accounts and added three spam pages so RYN blocked him on his wikis. Zigdev also hid redyoshinational by not using the account but RYN caught him by looking up random usernames! Zigdev's imposters got banned after weeks! Later on, RedYoshiNation found out that Zigdev impersonated a scratcher known as lattebunny Wave 2 saying that he claims to be ryn's brother]]The studio came back due to an imposter account being made, It was created by a fake fan known as jhartt1204 and the imposter is called GreenYoshiNation. RedYoshiNation found the account when GreenYoshiNation posted a comment on Super RYN World saying "He's my brother!" GreenYoshiNation only made 1 project called "spinning cat" before he got banned, When RYN legit reported GYN, The scratch team said the account was okay then RYN proved he is a fake due to saying that all of his friends say GYN is a fake, Both GreenYoshiNation and 1-9999999999 got deleted alongside with all of the projects they made. Fortunately, That was the only account made. On Christmas Eve 2019, jhartt1204 reported the studio which got it deleted What Have They Done Wave 1 (started by redyoshilnation) *Made RYN Close every single comment section on projects, studios, and even his profile! You can find closed comment sections nowadays on some projects! *Made RYN unshare all projects but 50 *Made RYN delete 3 studios due to the studios having only one project which RYN regretted doing *Made RYN temporary leave (2 days) *Cause RYN to get his 9th alert on his second coming Wave 2 (started by jhartt1204) *Mass reported random projects made by RYN (some were fake reported) *Banned RYN for 2 weeks Trivia *Hanojak has remixed RYN's stop imposters project and caused him to follow Hanojak for a while! *RYN almost closed the RIR Wiki *All of the imposter alerts were reported by a fake fan known as jhartt1204 who threatens RYN into doing what he wants Category:Studios